quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Admin
Admin is a modification for Quake made by Doug Keegan. This modification is designed to aid players that run designated servers, since clients cannot change game parameters, by providing a three impulse combination password to be given administrator rights. For this password to work properly, it must be bound to a key, typing the impulses will not give administrator rights. By default the combination is impulse 82, impulse 105, and impulse 112. Note that the impulse combination is only retained for the length of a level. A player wishing to get admin rights once more would need to press the button once again after said level was completed. Unlike most modifications at the time, this mod was released as a "source code" file, meaning the user was expected to copy various lines of text and insert them in the correct .qc files. This was done because the author felt that most would be integrating the content into pre-existing modifications. Impulses * Impulse 49 - Switches to DM1: Place of Two Deaths * Impulse 50 - Switches to DM2: Claustrophobopolis * Impulse 51 - Switches to DM3: The Abandoned Base * Impulse 52 - Switches to DM4: The Bad Place * Impulse 53 - Switches to DM5: The Cistern * Impulse 54 - Switches to DM6: The Dark Zone * Impulse 67 - Turns Cooperative mode on and off. * Impulse 68 - Restarts the level while toggling between the two different Deathmatch modes. * Impulse 69 - When combined with another impulse command as a variable, allows the frag limit to be changed. Note that this conflicts with other impulse bindings outside the scope of this modification, meaning impulses 1-10 for example cannot be used. * Impulse 70 - When combined with another impulse command as a variable, allows the time limit to be changed. Note that this conflicts with other impulse bindings outside the scope of this modification, meaning impulses 1-10 for example cannot be used. * Impulse 71 - Increases gravity by 100. * Impulse 72 - Decreases gravity by 100. * Impulse 73 - Increases friction by .5. * Impulse 74 - Decreases friction by .5. * Impulse 75 - Starts going through a list of players to kick. Must answer yes or no through each individual player to reach the targeted player. * Impulse 76 - Goes to the next level. Cannot be used on Introduction. Deathmatch Arena loops. * Impulse 78 - Toggles NoExit on and off. * Impulse 83 - Switches to Introduction. * Impulse 84 - Toggles teamplay on and off. * Impulse 99 - Help menu, provides list of impulses and their functions. * Impulse 110 - Provides a "no" answer to a kick sequence. * Impulse 121 - Provides a "yes" to a kick sequence. Admins can kick themselves. On listen servers, the server will shut down due to this. Version History Release 2 * Combination changed from successive series (150, 152, 154) to more varied numbers (82, 105, 112) * If the combination has already been entered successfully, it cannot be entered again. * Impulse 99 can now be used to provide a list of all impulse commands. * Added impulse 69 and impulse 70, allowing the administrator to control the frag limit and time limit. * Added impulses 73 and 74 to control friction. 1.0 * Initial Release (Was not given a version number) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake server mods